Old School Buds
by BlackJaeger7676
Summary: Luck of the Irish continued! A year later; Farf & Schu are trying to cope with life with the kittens. Who should show up but an old friendclassmate from Esset? Rated for a tad bit of cursing.


W00t! This took FOR-EVER!

I have completed the first of several episodes to continue the 'Luck o' the Irish' Arc!

Make sure you read the summary on this story or the one in my profile before reading this. Flames about the OC will be given to her to sharpen her teeth with.

All my Fans who liked LotI, please be forgiving…

/_italics_/ Schu's telepathy

./_italics_/. OC's telepathy (I'm sorry if it gets confusing, I wanted it to be 3 /'s, but won't let me...)

Episode 1

"Hey, Farf, can we watch something else?" Schuldig whined from the couch.

"The little Angel is watching this. If you don't like it, go find another T.V." Came the calm response from the Irishman. Schuldig sighed and got up, very unwillingly, from his warm couch. He wandered into the kitchen where Aya and Ken were eating sandwiches.

"Hey, Katzchens…would you miss me if I went out?"

"Be back by 6, or I'll let your food get cold." Aya informed the German with a twisted form of a smirk. Schuldig agreed silently before stepping out the door to greet the chilly mid-afternoon day with hands in his pockets.

The bored ex-Schwartz wandered the cement path around the open park for some time; his eyes downcast while his mind tried to pick up on the more open minded people. He sorely missed the slight buzz in the back of his head while his telepathy was in full working order. Now, he had his thoughts to himself most of the time, and the silence was unnerving. After a while, he glanced to his right and noticed a young brown-haired child that reminded him a bit too much of Nagi. A quick sidestep and a dash later led him to an older nature trail that no one used often. Schuldig slowly traversed the winding path, listening to the animals in the over hanging trees.

./_It's about time. Do you know how hard you are to track?_/.

Schuldig snapped his head around, but saw no one. It was then that he realized the voice had been in his mind.

./_Of course I'm in your mind…stupid German…_/.

/_What the_-/

./_Oh, don't even start. You know you aren't the only telepath in the world_./.

Schuldig nonchalantly glanced about, looking for the mysterious telepath. He abruptly felt a wave of annoyance from his stalker.

./_Did you actually think that I would show myself? A single year has untaught everything you learned from Esset. It's sad_./.

/…_Esset?_/ Schuldig couldn't help the tinge of fear marring his mind voice as he leaned against a tree to keep out of sight. A haughty laugh echoed in his head.

./_I know exactly where you are. But, anyways, I'm not here to chit-chat. I'm here to inform you that Esset has severed all knowledge of you and your Irish companion. You are of the first to be let free of those disbanded in the past. Consider it a blessing_./.

/_Then why bother searching me out?_/

The short silence plagued Schuldig. He was about to say something to make sure the telepath was still there when said telepath flipped herself upside down on the branch above the German's head and leered right in his face as she hung by her well-built legs and tail. Her extremely long blue hair was tied back and hung to the ground due to gravity while her brilliant green eyes were trained on his own blue ones and her tall, pointed ears twitched at each unfelt gust of wind. Schuldig noticed her vast amounts of black clothing, thus why he couldn't have seen her in the shade of the trees. Her grin allowed the dim sunlight to glint off of her sharp teeth, similar to Farfarello's.

"Guten tag, Mastermind. (good afternoon) Or are you using 'Schuldig' now?" A slight growl at the back of her throat reminded the orange-haired German of someone back at Esset. A young, oddball telepath with blue hair.

"…Mein Gott…" His usual smirk played at his lips, "Its been a long time, Jaeger."

"Nearly 12 years. I've missed you." She reached forward and playfully punched Schuldig's shoulder with an amazing acuracy for being upside down. The German laughed a bit before backing up so the blue-haired telepath could swing herself down to the ground. She released the branch and gracefully landed on her feet before Schuldig.

A frown crossed the German's lips. "Wait, if Esset sent you, don't they know where you are?"

"Schuldig, do you take me for a fool? I can easily avoid their radars for days at a time. They haven't had a mind to care since my graduation." She smiled warmly as she began to walk down the path. The orange-haired telepath followed her as she sauntered beneath the trees' shade.

"So, Esset wouldn't tell us much. What have you and your Irishman been up to?" Jaeger asked after a while. Schuldig smiled as he remembered his Rosenburg (?) days. Jaeger never believed Farfarello was insane and insited on calling him her own name; 'Verkennen Sie', using Schuldig's native German meaning 'the misjudged'.

"Well, our former enemies took pity on our poor, wayward souls-"

"Sure, Schuldig."

"Alles Recht! (all right) Weiss took in Farf und then found me a week later sitting in an al-"

"I _know_ that much! I meant how are you getting along without…Schwartz?" Her pause told the German just how much she had hated Esset for forcing that kind of commitment upon the once 15 year old telepath. He knew she wished they had chosen her instead. Why they hadn't was a mystery to Schuldig. She was faster and better equiped with a wide variety of backup weapons skills if her advanced telepathy ever failed.

"Do I really need to tell you?"

Jaeger gave him a calculating look before shrugging. "I suppose not. I could always just read your mind."

Schuldig noticed they had passed the end of the trail and were now striding down a sidewalk near the flower shop.

"Well, I must report soon, but I'll be staying in the area for a few weeks. Shall I see you same time tomorrow?" Jaeger stopped right outside the flower shop, proving that she certainly knew exacly where he was. Schuldig thought for a moment.

"Eh, I'll let you know later. The Katzchen may force me to actually work in the morning. I've been skirting it for months."

"Ah. Perhaps I'll find you afterwards?"

"Ja." Shuldig said his goodbyes as she skulked off into the shadows.

Dinner was realatively uneventful except for Farfarello's occasional glances at the German. The Irishman cornered Schuldig after dinner and demanded answers.

"To what, liebe?"

"What were you doing? I heard someone talking to you."

Schuldig had to stop a moment at that.

"You mean, through our link?"

"Aye."

The German had to think up a plausible answer and fast.

"It was an old friend. We haven't spoken in years. She was in the park, so I said 'hallo.'"

Farfarello seemed convinced for the time being and backed off.

The next day, as prophesized, Aya practically forced Schuldig to work in the shop, though the German didn't have any objections. Farfarello stayed in the back, steering clear of the 'Sirens'. Said Sirens showed up right on time; very early. Schuldig found it rather entertaining to watch the young school girls fawn over his kittens. He got a few of the annoying creatures' attention himself.

"Hey! You're new! Are you, like, foreign?" One asked.

"Ja. I'm German." Schuldig answered with a smirk.

"Whoa. That's, like, so cool! So, like, are you all medieval?"

"Erm…Nien. I'm not." Now he could see why Farfarello stayed very far away from these girls.

Finally, the morning rush was over. Schuldig glanced over at the clock.

"Hey, Katzchen…think I could take a quick break?" He asked Aya. He got a semi-glare from the red-head.

"Fine. Be back within an hour."

"Where are you going?" Yohji asked with a smirk.

Schuldig glared at the blonde before going to the back and asked Farfarello if he wanted to go as well. The Irishman shrugged in answer.

The two walked down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye, twoards the park.

./_Oh, there you are. And you brought the Irishman!_/.

/_Come on, we don't have long_./

Jaeger leapt down from a nearby tree, startling Farfarello.

"Hello there, Verkennen Sie."

The shock on the Irishman's face was soon replaced by a look that reminded Schuldig of the way the teen looked at ice cream. Farfarello latched onto Jaeger's shirt in the parody of a hug. She smiled and wrapped her long arms around him protectively, rubbing his back the while.

"Miss me?" She asked quietly. A swift nod was her answer. Schuldig smirked at the sight, but he understood perfectly. Jaeger had a way about her and somehow no matter how down you were in life, she could make it all better with a few simple words and one of her toothy smiles.

They sat in the shade of a tree for a while; Jaeger getting answers out of both of them on what they were doing. Soon though, Schuldig glanced at his watch and realized they had stayed a bit long.

"Oy, Liebe, the Katzchens aren't going to be happy…" The German warned, pointing at the time. Farfarello sighed and stood, bidding Jaeger good afternoon.

"Don't worry. I'll still be her tomorrow." Jaeger smiled once more before dissappearing into the trees.

./_by the way, what_ are _you doing tomorrow?_/.

Emee!

Ach. Mein. Gott. I know I know, no one likes the OC:cries:

Anyways, boring? Yeah, I understand that too. There will be a Chapter 2 to cap this off. Maybe even a 3 or 4 to expand upon this concept of throwing Weiss and my chars together.

I dunno, but it depends on my few but much loved fans! R&R for the sake of my sanity!

Schu: Dude! I sound like a wuss!

Jaeger: Aww…you're not…

Farf: I am loving this nickname… ' Verkennen Sie'…I am misjudged!

Jaeger: I was persecuted all my life…nah, not going to get into that. Get BlackJaeger to tell you about it. :growls irritably:


End file.
